The release of an arrow from even a modern bow sets up significant vibrations in the limbs of the bow, and these are in large part transmitted to the riser of the bow and from there to the archer's hand. The result is a significant adverse effect on accuracy.
A variety of stabilizers have been employed in an effort to reduce the adverse effect of this vibration on the accuracy of the bow. At best, such devices have proved to be of limited value.